


Improvisation

by HayleeSade



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayleeSade/pseuds/HayleeSade
Summary: The SS and Nick come to the conclusion that they have the hots for each other.





	Improvisation

She wobbled down the stairs, holding onto the wall for support. Her chest felt heavy, like it could just fall off at any moment and leave her heart exposed for the world to see. She found him calmly sitting on the couch, but he got up the instant he saw her.  
"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked sternly. She waved his concern away with a smile.  
"I feel fine, Nick." She sat on the couch and watched as he sat beside her. "And I have to thank you for saving me again."  
"You can do that after you're back to full health." She lifted her legs onto the couch and turned to Nick.  
"Can I borrow your hand for a bit?" He pulled up a brow at her, but then held out his most human looking hand.  
"The other one?" He shrugged and held out the mechanical hand. She carefully took it and started fiddling with the fingers, bending them slightly and moving them around.  
"I can't remember this being a custom way back when." She couldn't help but laugh.  
"Sorry, I- This was something I'd do whenever I was stressed. It helps me calm down." She coughed and shrunk back in pain. "That's probably weird, isn't it?"  
"Not at all. Everyone copes differently. This is probably one of the cuter ways." She looked up in surprise and she could tell that he hadn't meant to say that by how he looked away.  
"Glad you don't mind." She patted his hand and sat back, taking a deep breath. "I feel much better already. Thanks for lending me a hand."  
"You know, whenever you get stressed again or for whatever reason... I'm always here to lend a hand, okay? The weight of the world might be on your shoulders, but that doesn't mean you can't share it." She smiled and nodded. How she ever managed to find someone like Nick in this wasteland was beyond her.

"I'm going to check on the office. I won't be away for too long." Nick said as he took his coat from the rack and put it on.  
"You're acting as though I'm completely helpless. I'll be fine. Besides, Ellie hasn't seen you in a while, I'm sure she wants to catch up." She couldn't hide the hint of jealousy in her voice there and she hoped fiercely that he hadn't noticed. He grinned.  
"If you're sure. Don't wait up." He threw her a smile, followed by a nod before going out the door. As soon as it fell into the lock, she groaned loudly.  
"What is my problem?" She'd never been the jealous type, and there wasn't even anything to be jealous of in the first place. She shook her head and went to sit back on the couch. She checked the bandages and found that they were stained through and through with her blood. Concluding that that probably wasn't good, she stood again, grabbed a coat and rifle, and headed out.

"Doc."  
"Up and about already? That might not be the best idea." He said with a disapproving frown.  
"Yeah, probably wasn't. Can you change my bandages?" She put on her kindest smile and watched contently as he gave in.  
"Come on then."  
"Thanks doc, I appreciate-"  
"Help! Help! Some guy just shot my husband!" A bunch of guys and a woman came into the little shack, carrying a heavily bleeding man.  
"Where is the shooter?" She instantly asked the woman.  
"A-at the back of the city." She said as she tried to hold back more tears.  
"Alice, don't!" The doc yelled after her, but she barely heard him. This took precedence over everything, even her health. She ran up the stairs as fast as her body would let her and took her sniper rifle from her back. She rested the gun on the fence and calmly looked through the scope.

It took her a while of searching before she'd finally found a man poking his head from behind a corner every once in a while. He was obviously hiding, though she couldn't just shoot him without confirming he was the killer. There were more suspicious people in Diamond City after all. On her way down she gathered some of the defense forces and told them where she saw the shooter.  
"Let's go!" With a full team, they started making their way to the back of the city. She followed at a distance and positioned herself near the edge of the city's main residential area so she could act as a backup in case he got away. She felt a little woozy, but quickly shook it off. This was not the time to get distracted. The defense forces moved in fast, but came to the conclusion that there was no one there just as quickly. She frowned and scoured the place through her scope, trying to pick up movement. When everything suddenly went black, she looked up to find a smiling man standing in front of her, a simple 10mm aimed right between her eyes. Her breath stopped upon realizing that there was a 50% chance of survival depending on who pulled the trigger first. She stared into the man's empty eyes, hoping that it wouldn't be the end just yet. There was so much left to do, so many people who needed help and ...  
"Nick..."

A shot was fired and, to her surprise, it was the man in front of her who fell down.  
"You called?" His grin turned upside down when he saw she didn't laugh and he knelt down beside her.  
"T-thanks, Nick." She looked at her finger which was still on the trigger, it was quivering like crazy.  
"Come on, let's get you home." He pulled her up and supported her as they made their way to the market.

Once there, the doc stuck his head out of the shack.  
"Hey Valentine!" He threw him a roll of bandages. "I don't have time right now, you do it!" With that, his head disappeared back into the shack, followed by a pained scream from his patient.  
"The things I do..." He joked as he started walking again.

He sat her down onto the couch and watched as she let out a deep breath. Her breathing was rugged and she was still quivering like a scared rabbit.  
"Let's change the bandages, and then you can get plenty of rest." She gave a nod and started undressing the upper half of her body. Nick would've held his breath had he been able to. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, but forced himself to look at the bandages in his hand anyway. The bandaged area was just above her left breast and he carefully reached out a hand to start undoing them. When the cold metal touched her skin, she shivered.  
"Sorry..." She shook her head.  
"I'm sorry." He started undoing them, wrapping them around and around again until they were off completely. The heap of red linen was quickly tossed aside.  
"You're not a child. This is just a thing that partners do. How many times have you hauled me to a mechanic to get me patched up now, huh?" He'd gotten shot more times than he could count and she'd insisted he go to the mechanic every single time just to be safe. He unwrapped the roll of bandages and gently pressed one end onto her skin.  
"Your hand." She brought up her hand and held it down as he started to cleanly wrap the linen around her chest and shoulder.  
"I meant for worrying you, assuming I even-"  
"You did." He sighed. "Someone ran by my office saying you were going after a shooter in the city. That nearly gave me a heart attack, not that it's possible, but still." She laughed, instantly followed by a grimace from the pain.  
"I couldn't just let him run around to shoot someone again."  
"I know, thank you." He leaned in and gently kissed her cheek. "You're a doll."

Even after he'd finished with the bandages and she was in bed, she couldn't stop blushing like an idiot. Then her smile vanished as she thought of Nate, and an amazingly overwhelming feeling of guilt washed over her.  
 _'I'm so sorry, Nate...'_ She thought as she sat up in bed and rubbed the back of her hand over her eyes. _'What would you think of me now?'_ As she pondered that question realistically, she came to the conclusion that he'd probably be pretty proud of all she'd done, all the people she'd helped. Just this one thing was something he wouldn't have been pleased with.  
 _"Thinking of dating a robot? Alice, what the hell?"_ That'd probably be what he'd say. She sniggered and stared at the wall in front of her. It hadn't always been smooth sailing between them, but they had been best buddies at all times. She somehow felt the same way about Nick, a best buddy she could see herself spending the rest of her life with.

He hadn't really thought that cheeky action through properly and even now, while she was in bed and out of view, he couldn't stop recalling the way she'd blushed so much, seemed so surprised. Judging by her overall reaction, he knew it was a good sort of surprised, but it still didn't make him feel any less anxious. She'd lost her husband, how long ago? A few months? It was hardly appropriate for him to do something like that. He shook his head. He shouldn't make such a big deal out of it. Just pretend that it was totally casual. He nodded to himself and leaned back contentedly.  
 _'It'll be fine.'_

She'd fallen asleep without noticing it and found that it was already late at night by the time she woke up. She yawned and stretched as carefully as she could manage, still not managing to do it without hurting herself. Gritting her teeth, she swung her legs off the bed and sat there for a moment to wonder about the feeling she felt right then.  
"Definitely hunger." She concluded with a nod as she stood and went down the stairs. She'd stored some cured meats in the cupboard in case of emergencies such as this one. When she saw glowing eyes in the darkness, her heart skipped a beat.  
"Dammit Nick..." She murmured as she held a hand over her heart. He flicked on a light.  
"Thought you'd be able to sleep better with the lights off."  
"Yeah, thanks." She got a slice of cured Deathclaw meat and sat down next to him. "But try not to scare me like that."  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to."  
"I know, don't worry about it." She bit a piece off the meat and sighed. "More importantly, though, why are you still here? Didn't Ellie have any cases for you?" He shrugged.  
"She said there was nothing. The Minutemen are doing a good job throughout the Commonwealth, so that leaves little for a detective like me."  
"Well, there's still plenty of work to do out there, so we should get to that as soon as possible." She tried to cheer him up somewhat. With the growth of the Minutemen, crime had decreased considerably, meaning that the number of kidnappings and the like which usually ended up on a detective's plate, had also decreased.  
"The work never stops."

The awkward silence that'd been going on for what seemed like eternity, but was in reality only a minute, was making both of them increasingly uncomfortable.  
"Nick?" He turned to her with a nod.  
"Can I have your hand again?" With another nod and a smile tugging at his lips, he handed her his mechanical hand. He watched intently as she fiddled with his fingers, bending, pushing, pulling. Every move was done so gently that his sensors barely picked up on them. Then he looked at her face. Her eyes were focused on his hand and her tongue poked out of her mouth ever so slightly. When she suddenly looked up at him with those bright green eyes of hers, he couldn't restrain himself. He moved forward, climbing on top of her and gently pushing her down onto the couch as his hand cupped her cheek. He leaned in and placed his lips on hers, a sensation which he hadn't felt in forever coursed through him like electricity and fired him up even more. What started as gentle kissing turned into roughly making out. Whereas his hand had cupped her cheek before, now it'd moved down to cradle her breast instead. Every little touch made her moan and shiver and he couldn't stand it, couldn't stand how he'd never be able to give her everything, how he'd never be able to grow old with her, how he'd have to watch her die someday.  
He leaned back, staring down into her eyes. They radiated happiness, but she probably didn't know, didn't realize. She probably didn't realize what it'd mean, how empty it'd be in the end.  
"I'm sorry, Alice." He said, his voice cracking ever so slightly as he got off and ran for the door as quickly as he could.

As she lay there, allowing the heat in her to subside, she tried to figure out what'd just happened. He'd made a move, a very intense move, and then said sorry before running off. The only logical conclusion she arrived at every time was the one of their 'differences'. As if she hadn't thought of that herself yet. Of course she'd grow old and he'd stay the same, she'd die and he'd live on, or whatever equivalent of living synths had. What would that matter? Shouldn't it be about the time they'd spend together? Her eyes widened.  
 _'Selfish...'_ Yes, that was it. Selfishness. She wouldn't be the one who'd be left alone in the end, she wouldn't be the one who'd have to watch the other die.  
Upon realizing the irony of the situation, she couldn't help but laugh. It was different, but the similarities were there. She’d watched Nate die, and she had to live on.  
 _'I had a purpose, though, a leftover from a previous life.'_ He wouldn't have that, he would have nothing left but the future.

After pondering whether to go out and track him down or go back to bed, she decided that going to bed would be best for now. He'd come back eventually, when he was ready, and they'd be able to talk about it. That was the plan, she nodded to herself as she got back into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Back already?" Ellie asked with a raised brow. "Shouldn't you be looking after Alice?"  
"She needs to rest, I'll only distract her." He could tell she hid a smirk.  
"You should get some rest too, even if you don't technically need it." Ellie said as she shoo'd him up the stairs.  
"Rest." She said sternly before returning to her work. Even if there were no new cases, that didn't mean there was nothing to be filed or catalogued. When he finally closed his eyes to try and get some rest, his system quickly went into low-power mode.

She woke the next morning when knocking came at the door.  
 _'Nick!'_ She rushed down the stairs, tripping twice, and opened the door.  
"Alice!" A choir of voices and a bark called her name. Everyone was standing in front of her door, smiling at the sight of seeing her up and about.  
"Come on in, guys." She quickly stepped aside to let everyone in. After they'd all settled somewhere, she looked at them with a grin.  
"Thanks for coming."  
"Can't let a sister heal alone, can I now?" Danse said dutifully.  
"I just thought I'd offer you some meds while I'm here." Hancock grinned.  
"Don't do things like that!" Preston snapped. They all shared a laugh.  
"But seriously, how are you feeling?" Piper asked once the laughter had died down.  
"Okay. I'm trying my best to heal as fast as possible, but it's just going so slowly." She complained.  
"Just give it time, mum." Codsworth pitched in.  
"Where's Nick, by the way?" Deacon asked.  
"He went to his office to check on things, catch up."  
"And leave an injured mademoiselle alone?" Alice laughed at Curie's remark.  
"He's been fawning over me all the time, so he deserves some time off." She was desperate to change the subject. "Did Strong come as well?"  
"They didn't want to let him in, so he's waiting outside." MacCready said while hungrily eying the meat in the cupboard.  
"Poor Strong..." She imagined him grumpily waiting outside. "Oh right, I completely forgot. Does anyone want anything to eat, or to drink?" Hancock wanted to raise his hand, but Cait held it down.  
"We're good, thanks."  
"We just came to check on you, make sure you weren't going to walk out on us yet." Preston said.  
"I'm not planning on dying anytime soon, don't worry." Dogmeat barked and walked up to her. She crouched down and stroked his back. "No need to worry." She hoped that saying it like that might actually convince herself not to worry.  
"Well then, everyone, let's take our leave so Alice can rest." Danse said as he stood.  
"Oh hang on, I'll walk with you to the entrance. I want to thank Strong for coming too."  
"You sure you're up to that?" Deacon asked. "Knowing you I don't doubt it, but still."  
"It's fine. Besides, a little walk will do me good, I'm sure." She grabbed her coat and swung her rifle over her shoulder.  
"Let's move out."

They updated her on everything that'd happened in the time she'd been gone while Hancock and Codsworth cracked a few jokes which she somehow found hilarious. Normally, she just grinned, but now she couldn't hold back loud laughter.  
"You'll reopen her wound like that, stop it you two." Curie scolded as she patted Alice's back.  
"Sorry, I just-" she cleared her throat, "I'm okay now." She looked ahead and found Strong standing in front of the entrance, glaring at the guards.  
"Strong!" She waved and he looked up.  
"Human is squishy. Human need be more careful." Even he scolded her.  
"I know, I'll be faster and stronger next time!" She said confidently.  
"Good." He gave an approving nod.  
"You all be careful out there, okay? And let me know if anything happens."  
"Of course, mum." Codsworth replied. "You too."

After waving at them until they'd mostly disappeared from view, she turned and walked back into the city. Even Piper was off chasing a story, so there was no one she could really trust in Diamond City aside from Nick.  
"Alice." Speaking of the devil.  
"Nick." She unconsciously halted. "I'm sorry." The words left her mouth before her mind had given permission. She felt she had to apologize for not realizing her selfishness straight away.

He frowned. She was the last person who had to apologize about anything.  
"Let's talk inside, shall we?" He walked up to her and hooked his arm into hers before walking back down the stairs.  
"Still no cases?" She asked when they reached the bottom of the stairs.  
"Nothing yet, though I didn't expect much of a change in a day." She unlocked the door and they went in. She sat down on the couch with a sigh.  
"Do you want something-"  
"Don't beat around the bush." She looked up at him. "I want to talk about it." He sat down beside her and nodded.  
"Then let's talk."  
"I'm sorry for being selfish, Nick, I didn't take your feelings into consideration."  
"Selfish?" Funny that he'd been thinking that about himself.  
"Because I thought that it wouldn't matter that I'd die someday and you'd live on, but that's selfish of me. I can see why you wouldn't want to start something because of that, why you'd change your mind because of that."  
"Considering I'll probably stick to you like glue until you're old and gray anyway, that probably wouldn't even be a problem." He looked down at his hands. "But I'm a synth, not a human, no matter how hard I try to be like one. I can't give you things humans would be able to give you." Looking up, he saw she was frowning at the ceiling, probably in thought.  
"The only thing I can think of is sex." She said straightforwardly. He gave a nod.  
"Basically."  
"I'm not a shallow person like that, though, I figured you'd know that by now."  
"I know you're not shallow. I just thought it'd be something you'd miss." She shifted, turning to him with a smirk.  
"Who says you need a cock to have sex? We could just ... improvise." Hearing her say words like that nearly set his circuits on fire.  
"Improvise, you say?"  
“For example..”


End file.
